Noundele
" Oh, that. Uhh I guess I'm not exactly alive. I'm really a manifestation of my power, but I do have a body when I'm in the shadow world. In the real world, I'm just a spirit." -Noundele, in the Shadow World Noundele, the brother of shadows, was one of the seven Great Ancestors who modified Sylfe so it could be full of life. He gave Sylfe life-giving water. His first name was Apion. Apion was a cinderheart-dragon hybrid. His father was a cinderheart and her mother was a dragon. From their union came Apion. His mother died when he was young and his father disappeared after a hunting trip. All that he has to remind them were his dual blades gave to him by his father. He had an appearance of a dragon made of molten rock and his flames were blue, not red. He joined a contest in which he met the other Ancestors, Triethe or Salkethe, Amteth or Erik, Skyye or Alnaiya, Ecstasy or Maldia, Eilya or Kalyphe and Kaldreiia whose nickname was Kaldi. He also met Algaisia, the future Dark One. Through their adventures, he was able to create from ingredients from his hometown an Etharine bomb, a weapon of Ancient times, with the help of Maldia. He also possesses the string of eternity, but it has disappeared in time. During their quest to reunite the string of eternity, he had changed his name to Noundele to get back the pieces of the string of eternity from Destiny's Generals. During those times, his blades became one blade and he had the power over shaows, earning the title " Brother of Shadows." Manifestations of Power Apion is a cinderheart-dragon hybrid, which gives him fire and dragon abilities. But having the power over shadows, he was able to have shadow like abilities. His blades when infused with his fire, tehy emit huge amounts of flames from the blade itself. When infused with magic the blade develops a shroud, becoming even sharper. His fire was hotter than normal dragons and cinderhearts but still Amteth has hotter flames than Noundele. His shadow abilities gave him tremendous power. He had the ability to summon shadow warriors battle for him at will. He also had the ability to become a shadow. He was able to infuse his blade with shadow power gving the blade a dark shorud. He also has the ablity called shadow travel in which he enters the shadow world and exits and lands in another place. His magical artifact is the string of eternity which is a ball of golden string which can transport one through time. In a war between them and Destiny and his generals, the string suddenly disappeared in time and so was his blade. But he still retained his fire and shadow abilities. He has limited healing abilities, having the ability to heal sicknesses that needs darkness for it to be cured. Connection with Rubian Noundele and Rubian have the same spiritual patterns, which is starnge because Aespectrill have different spirtual patterns. This is because Rubian was partly made from Noundele's essence. He gave part of his essence to Rubian's mother to create an Aespectrill with ruby eyes, and a ruby on his forehead. Noundele beilieved that he would be a part in defeating the Dark One, or as he called him Algaisia. So far, Rubian hasn't known the truth and he still travels with Seraph.